


The Alphabet of Sentences with Avatar (2009)

by Eatares8



Series: The Alphabet of Sentences with ... [5]
Category: Avatar (2009)
Genre: Alphabet, Attempt at Humor, Funny alphabet, Gen, Humor, I hate Quaritch with a passion, I love Toruk though, Jake is my personal victim in this, but not as much as Quaritch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:33:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25047712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eatares8/pseuds/Eatares8
Summary: This had come nearly immediatly, except for the letters U and V.
Relationships: Jake & Others, Jake & Toruk
Series: The Alphabet of Sentences with ... [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1805521
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	The Alphabet of Sentences with Avatar (2009)

**Author's Note:**

> Always sorry for possible mistakes. I hope this text is as funny as the others ;)

_ **The Alphabet of Sentences with Avatar (2009)** _

**A is for =** « _Avatars are blue and tall, like Jotunns, and dark-haired like Loki._ »

**B is for =** « _Bickering about greeting formulas in Na’vi is a daily activity for Grace and Norm._ »

**C is for =** « _Calling for his mother when he was in Pandora’s jungle for the first time is one of Jake’s greatest shames._ »

**D is for =** « _Dick is the kindest insult someone can say about Quaritch._ »

**E is for =** « _Eywa has heard … that it was probably time she wakes up and finally does something in order to not get destroyed._ »

**F is for =** « _Finding out that the powerful Toruk Makto was unable to ride a Pa’li without falling in the dirt was hilarious for everyone._ »

**G is for =** « _Golden leaves and red flowers are beautiful but dangerous. Like some frog species on Earth._ »

**H is for =** « _Helicopters are Trudy’s babies. She nurses them like if they were at least._ »

**I is for =** « _Islands floating in the air are amazing, but where are the gravity laws ?_ »

**J is for =** « _Jumping from vine to vine is a common ability among the Na’vi. A lot of humans at the base were surprised though, and started to nickname them Tarzan’s ancestors._ »

**K is for =** « _Kittens aren’t simmilar in any way to Thanathors. It isn’t because Neytiri rode one that anyone can pet them. Those who stupidly tried learned their lessons._ »

**L is for =** « _Leave Jake alone with Neytiri for two hours or so at night, and the next day, there ‘s broken engagements and an attack on the Home-tree._ »

**M is for =** « _Mumbling about Quar-bitch is so satisfactory ! Na’vi and humans have found common ground on that point._ »

**N is for =** « _No one can say that Jake Sully is a prudent man. Who else would try to bond with Toruk by jumping on him in midair ? None._ »

**O is for =** « _Omaticayas and other Na’vi tribes ? Check. Toruk and other flying creatures ? Check. Land animals ? Check … But where were the marine animals ?_ »

**P is for =** « _Pharmacology is Grace’s domain of knowledge, along with biology and scientific stuff. Jake still haven’t evolved to this level. And Quaritch haven’t evolved to the ground level._ »

**Q is for =** « _Quaritch rimes with ditch, snitch and superbitch._ »

**R is for =** « _Resting in a tree isn’t a problem, unless the tree is several tens of meters and the person who takes a nap haven’t any equilibrium._ »

**S is for =** « _Saving an entiere planet and ending up as a local tribe chief wasn’t an imaginable future for Jake a few years ago._ »

**T is for =** « _Toruk is just a giant chicken, thinked Jake to reassure himself before his foolish attempt to become the Last Shadow’s rider._ »

**U is for =** « _Using a Na’vi bow requires training Jake. Otherwise, you arrow will crash somewhere it’s not supposed to be. Like Toruk’s skull, Grace’s equipments or even Neytiri’s hair … She will not forgive that._ »

**V is for =** « _Video logs should not be seen. They contain sometimes unspeakable secrets._ »

**W is for =** « _Who have already made a parallel between the last battle in Avatar and the Battle of the five armies in the Hobbit ? The land creatures are the dwarves, Na’vi are the elves and some good humans fight with them too. Quaritch and his men are Azog and the orcs while Ikrans are the Eagles. We can also associate the Tree of Souls with Erebor and the Lonely Mountain._ »

**X is for =** « _Xenon don’t exist on Pandora. Unobtanium though ..._ »

**Y is for =** « _Yelling ‘Make war to the Sky People’ in Na’vi wasn’t one of Jake’s best moments. Especially because he didn’t noticed that he was really saying something like ‘Do bad the Bird people’ ..._ »

**Z is for =** « _*Zbam !* (the sound of a plane hitting the ground after being thrown by Toruk)_ »


End file.
